Out of Control
by Melissande
Summary: A meeting at a bar leads to more than either needed or watched. THis is AU and will include mulitple pairs as time goes on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters I choose to use belong to the WWE or themselves. Any made up characters are mine.

Distribution: If you want it great, just ask and ye shall receive.

Summary: This is just a beginning; a meeting at a bar leads to more trouble than either one wanted or needed.

Pairings: Wait and see, cause that's what I have to do.

Rating: R, for language and nudity (I think)

Notes: I started this a while ago, but never got around to typing it. So thought I would give it a try now.

**Out of Control**

Prologue

She made eye contact with him across the crowded bar. He was gorgeous; to her he looked like a god among mortals. She was out on her one night off this week, just enjoying life. She had purposefully avoided the bar she worked at, choosing to go to another popular bar in the area. Now she was very glad, because the Olympian was making a beeline for her.

He was tall, her guess was probably four or five inches over six feet with long blonde hair; and, in the words of her best friends Stacy and Trish, "very built and fuckably hot." She could feel her mouth begin to water as he got closer to her. She noticed that he was wearing tight leather pants and a skin tight red shirt that helped to accentuate his abs. She wanted to know what else was underneath.

As he finally got close to her bar stool she spoke, "I've always thought that there was something incredibility hot about a man in leather pants. It makes me wonder what's underneath and then I get the urge to just go up to a man and peel them off." At that remark she took a sip of her beer.

He didn't speak for several minutes just looked at her. She could tell that he had green eyes. She began to wonder if he even knew how to talk when suddenly he reached out and ran one of his big hands through her long read hair and instinctively she leaned into the hand. Then he stepped behind her and leaned down towards her right ear brushing away her hair. She felt his breathe on her neck and shivered. Then he spoke and she got chills.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a request, but a command. After saying it he attacked her ear with his tongue and then proceeded to kiss down to her neck. How they made it to the dance floor she couldn't recall. All she knew was that she was in his arms pressed flush to him in the most primal of ways known to man. They danced for what seemed an eternity before she leaned back and looked up into his eyes and dove off the high dive. She leaned on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to his and proceeded to fall quickly.

His hands tightened around her waist. He stopped any semblance of dancing just pressing her even tighter against his body and reciprocated her kiss. After ten minutes or so they had to break apart as the necessity to breathe took over. They had no care that they were in a bar surrounded by people; only they mattered. Both were breathing quite heavily and each had a look of crazed desire on their faces.

He felt her pull on his arm and he followed intertwining his hand with hers. She was taking him to a darkened hallway by the restrooms. She turned and backed up against the wall pulling him towards her in an animalistic embrace that told just how she felt towards the man.

He didn't hesitate; he leaned into her and pressed her somewhat harshly against the wall. His lips went first to her eyes, then her cheeks, her neck and finally when neither could take no more their lips connected and fused. As her tongue slipped into his mouth, he growled deep in his throat. He then pushed his forward and battled with hers for dominance. While they continued to kiss their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. As his hands brushed over he breasts he felt her lean into him even more than before. She also moaned against his mouth causing him to harden in his pants.

Their kiss broke and he proceeded to kiss his way down her throat towards her breasts. She was wearing a low cut top showing her cleavage fairly well. He used this to his advantage kissing them in reverence. He then pulled back long enough to push her shirt up towards her neck. She was wearing a red lacy bra he became fascinated by. Her hands wound through his hair as he began to kiss his way to her left breast. She couldn't believe she was in a bar making out with a stranger, then his mouth connected with her nipple through her bra and she lost all ability to think.

All either of them knew was that they wanted the other more than anything at that moment. She pushed him off her breast and brought his face back to hers to connect their lips. She pulled back a little breathing hard; then looked up into his eyes hazed with desire and knew she wanted to spend the night with him, not sure of anything beyond the night.

"Do you want to go somewhere so we can finish this in private? I never was one on being an exhibitionist."

He seemed to think a moment then nodded his head.  
"Can you wait ten minutes?"  
"Yes."  
"We'll go to my place then."  
She then pulled him towards the door and out into the night air.

"Did you drive here?"  
"Yes, but I know the owner so my bike will be fine."  
"Good. Now let's go get naked."

He stopped at the passenger side to her car and stared at her. He then began to laugh.

She wondered what was funny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought about something. I don't even know you're name."  
She laughed, too, and said, "Lita."  
"Edge."  
"Okay then can we please go have sex now?"

His answer was a hard kiss to her lips.

They both quickly go in and drove off into the night, never realizing they had been watched.

They arrived back at her house quickly. She only lived a few minutes from the bar. She quickly put her jeep in park and turned to the man she now knew as Edge with a huge lustful smile. They exited the vehicle and ran to the house. She got out her keys and tired to open the door as fast as possible, but was distracted by Edge reaching around her body and pulling her backwards to collide with his larger body. Instinctively she leaned back and felt the evidence of his desire for her inside of his leather pants. His lips went to a sensitive area on her neck. She bit her lips to hold back a moan. Her hands were shaking as she unlocked the door and pushed it open with his help. She turned then and pulled him inside her darkened house, quickly and efficiently shutting and locking her door.

"God you're beautiful," he mumbled into her hair.

"Hmm," she replied as she rose up to kiss him.

Edge then pushed her towards the wall right beside her front door. His hands were all over her; in her hair, on her neck, on her back, everywhere he touched her, her skin felt hot, scorched. She couldn't take anymore. She wanted his hands on her bare skin. She pushed him away so she could kick off her shoes, her jeans and her shirt. While she was quickly stripping, so was he. They came back together and began to kiss again.

He quickly finished stripping off her bra and thong and took no time entering her body right there.

"Ahh" was groaned by both of them. It was over quickly as they were both so turned on they couldn't hang on long. They proceeded upstairs to her bedroom to enjoy their night leaving their clothing scattered downstairs by the door.

The next morning Lita awoke naked in her bed alone. She noticed the other side of the bed was rumpled and cold. She couldn't keep in her disappointment. Damn it, she thought. She had really enjoyed last night. There was something incredibly sexy about the man named Edge. She was very attracted to him. Last night had been the most fun she had had in a long time; and damn was it enjoyable. The sex had been amazing to say the least. She fell back on the pillows and then noticed a pink rose with a note attached.

Lovely Lita, Last night was amazing. Sadly I have to go. I wish I could stay and get to know you.

Sadly now is not the time for us. I hope you are not too angry with me. If we had meant earlier…who knows. Keep the rose; pink means appreciation. And I do thank you for last night. Maybe when you see it you'll think of me. I am sorry. I must go. Edge

End of prologue.

So what did you think? Good or bad?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Author: Mel

Rating: Sticking with mature or R, watch out for some mild language in this chapter.

Notes: Thanks to the reviews thus far and yes I guess I can include a Trish/Cena pairing! LOL. Other known pairings thus far include Edge/Lita/Batista, I guess Trish/John, and Taker/Sara. Others I guess will come as they pop into my head or you can request and I'll see what my Muse says. This is an AU piece.

Out of Control

Chapter One

Lita awoke to the baby's cry. She lay in bed for several minutes listening to see if her sister, Alexis or Lexie, was going to answer the child's cries. She never heard any.

I'm going to have to kill her. She probably didn't even come home last night since dear 'ole sis is here to take care of her kids for her. She thought to herself as she got out of bed and put on her robe to go see about the baby, her nine month old young niece Olivia.

Lita walked into the room and saw the baby sitting up crying. As Lita got closer, the baby instinctively put her arms up for Lita to pick her up. "Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay, Li's here."

She took the baby over to the rocking chair by the window and sat down putting the baby to her chest to try and sooth her back to sleep.

"What's the matter, Livvie? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked the baby as she rocked eventually after about twenty minutes the child calmed down enough to fall back asleep. The baby sometimes awoke in the middle of the night just wanting to be held; usually her sister was there to take care of the child. But lately that was not so; she had begun to go out late at night especially when she knew either Lita would be home from work or one of their friends was watching her daughter. Well she was just going to have a talk with her sister when she saw her again and tell her to take responsibility or she, Lita, would. She started back down the hallway towards the master bedroom to go back to bed, but was stopped by a knock at the door.

Dear Lord, does it never end? She thought as she walked down the stairs towards her front door. "Coming," She said in a loud whisper. The knocking grew more persistent. She walked quicker.

"Okay, I don't know who you are but this better be important, cause I have important things to do like sleep," she said as she opened the door.

"Well good morning. Why are you here?" She said as she let the visitor in.

"I came by to see how you were."  
"Okay, but why couldn't it wait until oh I don't know, daylight?"

"Because, I couldn't wait that long to do this." The stranger walked over to the smaller form of Lita and proceeded to lower his face towards hers connecting there lips. Lita found she couldn't argue with that logic. The stranger pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I guess I can't argue with that," stating what she had thought a few moments earlier out loud.

"Did ya just get off of work?" she continued.

"Yeah. It was a slow night. Steve and Drew were there, along with the kid Brock and a new guy. So I figured they could handle it for a night. And I thought about going home, but somehow my car ended up here."

"Well, I guess I can let you stay for a little while. Did you see my wayward sister by chance?"

"Nope, why she not here?"

"No and when I see her I am gonna kick her ass. She needs to get her act together, before her daughter starts calling me mama."  
"I know, baby, I'm sorry she puts all this on you." The man walked over to Lita and took her into his arms for a hug. "Want me to stay the night? I can make breakfast for you and I might even get up with the baby if she wakes up so you don't have to."

"Hmm. I guess I could be persuaded to let you stay."

He smiled at the dare she implied with her words. Then proceeded to lean down and kiss his way to her mouth then down her neck towards his favorite places. After a few minutes he felt he had her convinced as he leaned back and looked into her desire hazed eyes.

"Okay, you can stay, but you're paying for it."

He licked his lips. "I think I'm going to enjoy paying this debt."

"Oh I think you will Dave, oh I think you will."

She smiled wickedly as she led her boyfriend up the stairs to her bedroom.

The next morning or actually a few hours later, Lita awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee. She smiled, that man was amazing. Hmm, she wondered, the only thing that would be better is if Lex made it home. I hope so. I am gonna give her a piece of my mind. She and Dave had certainly made use of the few hours they'd had before falling asleep around dawn. Damn the man was hot, and she adored him. They had been quasi-friends for a while, but then he had asked her out and she found she couldn't say no. That had been over six months ago, making this her longest relationship since she'd broken up with Matt. And this time she was happy, unlike when she dated Matt and he made her feel like a second class citizen for working in a bar and for some of the things in her past. No Dave accepted her for who and what she was. She was happy, but some nights she found herself dreaming of a tall, blonde man named Edge. Sometimes she wondered if her night with him had been a dream, but moving on, she had more important things to do than wonder about a dream.

She moved from the bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom and took a quick shower. Then got dressed and went downstairs following her nose to the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen the scene before her made her laugh. Her boyfriend was fully dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a tight blue shirt (his attire from the night before), but was also wearing a frilly pink apron that had been given to her as a gag gift from her best friend Trish. Trish knew she couldn't cook to save her life, but still the gift was funny and came in very handy when she was feeding her niece. Her boyfriend had put it on it seemed to cook breakfast and to feed the nine month old Livvie. The baby in question was presently rolling around on the floor in her walker following the man around like an adoring puppy. The scene was so domestic and seemed so right. She could image having a family with this man, whoa where did that thought come from?

"So are you going to stare at me all morning or are you going to eat breakfast?"

His words brought an end to her thoughts and she smiled at the 6'5 man. "Well I mean I was enjoying the show. It isn't every day I get to see a rather large man with tattoos prance around my kitchen in my pink apron playing with my baby niece."

"Yeah, whatever. You're just jealous. Isn't that right Livvie? Auntie Lita is jealous because her man is being romanced by another woman." He said as he smiled down at the baby, who returned his grin.

Both adults laughed. "So have you seen my wayward wondering little sis?"

"I think I heard her come in an hour ago. She didn't even stop to check on Liv. I think she is asleep."  
"Thanks, I guess I can talk to her later. So what are you doing today?"

"Well I mean I could spend the day here playing good cop/bad cop or patient and naughty nurse, but I have a date with my other girlfriend and she doesn't like to share me."

"Sure. Already cheating on me and it's only been six months. Oh well. I guess Christian will like that, means he can have me all to his self."  
"No, I don't share you. If he puts one hand on you I will kill him." He said with a scowl on his face.

"Geez, Dave, clam down. I was just kidding. You know Christian is completely in love with Dawn."  
"I know I just get jealous when someone else looks at you. It's very hard to restrain myself at work."

"Whatever. So you wanna hang out with me and the little miss here today? I was thinking of taking her to the park."

"Sure."

They spent the rest of the morning eating and playing with the baby as Lita tried to think of just what to say to her little sister.


End file.
